


High Heels

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [106]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt lost a bet to Santana and Brittany, and they dress him up when they go out clubbing - only to run into someone fairly familiar.
Series: Glee Drabbles [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 13





	High Heels

** Kurt and Dave **

Columbus might not be as happening as New York City, but Dave found it rather large enough to have some anonymity. He could go dancing and no one would judge him. At Scandals, he was prime material for the other bears – of which Dave had thoroughly taken advantage of. But he really enjoyed twinks. One in particular, but he couldn’t be too picky.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” a very familiar voice said from behind him.

“A bet is a bet Hummel, and you lost,” yet another familiar voice teased, Santana Lopez.

“Did they have to be red?” Kurt whined.

“But they make your ass look so good,” a third voice – Brittany Pierce – said. “Sanny got to pick your clothes but I got to pick the shoes.”

“I don’t know how I lost,” Kurt lamented. “No one’s gonna wanna dance with me. I’m like freakishly tall now.”

“It’s only five inches,” Santana reminded him. “It only makes you 6’2”.”

“Fuck that just sounds hot,” Dave groaned. This trio behind him stopped talking. His luck he would run into the man he’s been half in love with for years, all the ways in Columbus.

“See, someone thinks it’s hot,” Brittany said cheerily. “Hey, you wanna dance with my friend?” She tapped Dave on the shoulder. Dave took a breath and turned around.

“Didn’t know if you’d let me,” Dave shrugged. “But damn Fancy, I’m glad you didn’t dress like this in high school.”

“Oh really Hamhock?” Kurt replied teasingly, cocking a hip out. He was in dark wash skinny jeans and a dark gray shirt that looked practically painted on with red high heels.

“Yeah, I’d have tried to do way more than kiss you,” Dave admitted easily, very pointedly checking Kurt out. Kurt took a few steps toward Dave. At 6’ tall, Dave was quite solidly build. He kept himself fit and trimmed and in better fitting clothing now. He had filled out his tighter jeans deliciously, rocked his dress shoes, and looked hot in his pale green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to mid-forearm.

“You think you’re up for it?” Kurt asked coyly.

“Fancy, are you?” Dave challenged, running a hand around the other man’s hip and pulled him closer, his other hand on Kurt’s ass.

“Let’s go,” Kurt agreed, strutting out to the dance floor. Dave followed behind, definitely agreeing with Brittany’s sentiment; those heels made his ass look fabulous.

END


End file.
